Keep Running
by iloveRKOx
Summary: Alex is nothing but a good father, when he went over the head one night.. what will Mickie do?
1. It all starts

**No Ones P.O.V**

Mickie thought she had it all, the perfect husban, family and life, but she never forgot about that one night that happened over 25years ago. Whenever she closes her eyes she keeps replaying that night over and over...

_Flashback_

_ "Alex, can't we just go home already? I have a final in the morning" Mickie was pulling her boyfriend's arm out of the parkinglot "I'm coming,no need to pull my arm off" he then spun Mickie around and kissed her soft lips before she pulled away with a smile then huged him a few seconds later "Mmh, come on buddy boy we gotta get going"_

_The two go into the car and started speeding down the hill, Mickie was holding onto her seat as if she was going to die, Alex couldn't help but take his eyes off the road for just one second to look at Mickie. She looked back with a smile and a little giggle before turning her head with a yell._

_"Aelx watch out!" she pointed ahead as he slammed on the breaks but just a little to late as the car hit the man head on. Mickie was shocked she couldn't move let alone breathe Alex looked at her, as he turned her head to face him "Stay here!" Aelx got out of the car and walked over to the montionless guy, Mickie got out and grabbed his hand. They both looked at eachother before Mickie just turned away and started to break down into tears Alex held onto her tight, tighter then he has ever held her before as she cried on his shoulder._

_"Come on let's go" "what? Aelx we can't just leave him out here!" Alex looked at Mickie who was still crying, he pulled her close to him "This never happened okay?" she looked up at him "but-" "MICKIE! never happened!" she just looked at him, as she headed back to the car and slammed the door as she got in, Alex got in and drove down the street fogetting it ever happened._

**25 Years Later (mickie's P.O.V)**

"Mom!" Adain my 15 year old son called as he was walking into the living room, he was my first born well that was until Annie his twin came one mintue after. I loved them both they sometimes can be a pain in my butt. I turned arounf from the window and looked into his green eyes "What did Annie do now?" I laughed as I noticed Annie walking in, she rolled her eyes "very funny mom" she kissed my check and palyfully pushed Adain, I shook my head Annie was just like me long hair,her eyes were as brown as mine. The two alway fight about anything, Alex walked in with my little baby boy Miltion he was just like Alex the nose,face,eyes even the colour of the hair spitting image of him. Miltion changed my life 3weeks ago, I love him but sometimes forgot how much sleep you loose, suprising Miltion isn't as bad as Adain and Annie were.

"Morning daddy" Annie huged Aelx, Adian laughed as he sat next to me "Morning sweetie, now what do you want?" he smiled as he handed over Miltion to Adain. I looked at both Alex and Annie she never calls him "daddy" unless she needs or mostly wants something. I was about to step in before they went at it like always but the doorbell rang Adain offered to get it but he had the baby so I got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Layla? Randy? what are you guys doing here?" I opend the door wider so they can come in, Randy's Alex's bestfriend and Layla's one of mine. "What? Abby's not allowed to see her auntie?" Layla laughed as she grabbed Abby from Randy. Jamie their 15 year old son walked in after Randy and boy did he look just like Randy. We were talking in the hallway when we all heard yelling from the living room I sighed and walked in.

"Dad! This isn't fair!" Annie was standing across from Alex with her arms crossed "Yes it is!" Adain was just sitting there trying to stop Miltion from crying, I walked over and got between the two as Layla and Randy stood behind Adain.

"This is it! I'm sick and tired of you two always fighting now stop!" I never yelled as loud as I did. I guess everyone noticed cause they were looking at me as I grabbed Miltion from Adain and walked upstairs. A few seconds later I came back, Jamie was looking at Annie Alex and Layla were somewhere, and I have no idea where Adain went. I stood next to Randy I guess he noticed I was felling light headed he told me to sit down, I did. Jamie from what I could make out asked if she could still hang out tonight right then and there that's when Alex came back in

"NO! She can not!" "Ugh! your ruining my life!" Annie pushed him out of the way and walked out of the house. I got up from the chair and looked at Alex before shaking my as I went after Annie.

"Annie honey, don't listen to your father" I sat next to her, that's when she looked at me with her red running eyes. I knew she was crying I hated the fact that she was hurt, I wiped her eyes and smiled "You really like Jamie don't you?" she noded with a small smile "Well what are you sitting out here for? You have a date to get ready for" "Really?" she jumped up and I got up, she huged me tighter then she normaly does "Thanks Mom!" she smiled and walked back into the house.

What do you guys think? sorry for a REALLY short chapter;next one will be better :D...

Like the new couple? ;)

5+ reviews :)


	2. Yet another fight

_Okay, guys I think I'm going to change the story a little bit, besides the "crash" that happened 25 yrs ago I'm thinking of just making Alex become over proactive of Annie and stuff like that…. SORRY for the confusion :/_

* * *

><p><strong><span>No Ones P.O.V<span>**

Annie walked back into the house, with Mickie just a few steps behind her Alex looks at her and then Mickie before shaking his head. As soon as Mickie saw that look on Alex's face she shrugged her shoulders and sat across from Layla she looked at her with a weird look which she just shook her head. It was so quite of course that was until Alex had to start another fight, this time with Mickie

"How could you say she could go out tonight?" he yelled causing Abby, Randy and Layla's daughter to cry, Mickie looked at him and then went to go pick up Abby, then handed her to Randy. "Well I'm sorry for not running our daughter's life like some people!" Alex just looked at his wife again, and ran his hands down his face. He then started to walk towards Mickie with anger in his eyes, which Mickie did not back down, she stood where she was not backing away like she use to do. Layla and Randy both looked at each other they knew that something bad was going to happen, so he handed Abby to Jamie and told him and the other two to go upstairs, they did. After they left both Mickie and Alex were still looking at each other, Randy rolled his eyes before getting between the two.

"Who the hell cares if she goes on ONE date with Jamie!" he was pushing the angry Alex away from Mickie, but every time he did Alex would just push him aside so he could get closer to his wife but he soon after turned his attention to Randy "I care! Look Randy you're my best friend and everything but come on, she has to pick Jamie out of everyone, Jamie?" he let out a small laugh before a smirk came upon his face Randy was about to say something until Mickie stepped in.

"Oh don't pull that shit Alex! We all know that this has NOTHING to do with Jamie! Okay? Just face it your scared that Annie's growing up too fast!" She stood there with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms, Alex looked at her with an annoyed look on his face he rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, with Layla behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Layla's P.O.V<span>**

I went after Alex, I have no idea why I did I should have stayed with my best friend but I just had to see if he was okay. After what he said about my son, I shouldn't have but I did I saw him sitting outside just starring at nothing I walked over to him and sat beside him, he looked at me with a small smile that kind of looked like a "I'm sorry smile".

"It's okay, don't worry about it okay? Now what the hell is going on with you and Mickie? You guys use to be so close" I saw his smile fade when I started to talk about Mickie I looked at him then sighed as I went closer to him, "Alex, come on you're my husband's best friend what the hell is wrong with you?" I was getting mad, even ore mad when he would just look at me and not say one word or answer any of my questions.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" he spat that out as if I was his enemy he then got up and just stood in front of me "I'm sick and tired of everyone asking me what's wrong with me! Nothing's wrong okay? Why can't you just understand that Lay!" I jumped in my seat when he yelled like he did, I got up and put my hand over his shoulder then turned him around as I pulled him into a hug we stayed there for a little while before he let go and just looked at me

"come on we better get back inside" I was walking towards the door, where he pulled me back again "No, I don't want to go in there right now" I sighed and sat beside him

* * *

><p><strong><span>No One's P.O.V<span>**

Randy was trying to clam down Mickie but that wasn't turning out that great, she was over the top pissed off at this point. Adain, Jamie, and Annie came downstairs the two WWE superstars looked in there dictation all three teens looked at the two before Annie walked over toMilton's play pen, to pick him up.

"Mom, where's dad?" Annie then handed Milton to Mickie then stood beside her brother Mickie didn't bother to answer the question she just started playing with Milton, throwing him up in the air stuff like that the three teen then turned to face Randy while he shrugged his shoulders. A few seconds of silence the doorbell rang Adian went to answer the door, in walked Melina along with Ted her boyfriend holding their three month old son, Sam. They walked in as soon as Melina saw Mickie she knew something happened, she pulled Randy aside

"What's with Mickie?" as she said that she looked over at Mickie who doesn't even know that she and Ted are over after a few moments she turned her attention back to Randy as his cold blue eyes were staring at something else Melina followed his eyes that were staring outside at Layla and Alex.

"Oh I see, let me guess Mickie and Alex got into yet another fight?" she laughed after she said that, she knew that was the reason all along Mickie's like her sister and ever since her and Alex got married that's all they seem to do is fight day in and day out, Randy looked over at Melina as he rolled his eyes, "wouldn't you think that they would have at least stopped since Milton came? Like Adain and Annie grew up watching them fight all day, and now what Milton has to sit around and watch them fight?" Melina has never seen Randy this mad before, well she has in the ring but never outside of it he was a charming guy whenever he's not doing a show. "Randy clam down okay? Why do you even care so much if they fight everyday? Yea I know that your saying all this because ofMiltonbut they will get threw it they always do don't they?" Melina then hugged Randy as the two walked back into the house where Mickie finally noticed that the two were there she turned around and hugged Melina tight with a smile then walked over to Ted who had his arms opened waiting for a hug but Mickie took Sam instead.

"Hurtful Mickz!" Ted laughed as Mickie walked back to him as she pulled him into a tight hug after she let him go everyone was laughing when Mickie hit Ted across the head lightly "hey Mick don't be hitting my man like that" Melina laughed as the two started their normally fake fight it's usually Alex and Ted that broke it up but seeing Alex was still mad at Mickie Randy took his place and held Mickie back, the two former women's champion's looked at each other before turning around as Melina kissed Ted, Mickie would again usually kiss Alex but instead she kissed Randy's cheek the two laughed but was cut short when Layla and Alex walked back in.

"Annie, go upstairs and change your outfit" he walked past Melina and Ted without saying a word and pushed Randy away from Mickie she looked at him and rolled her eyes like always "and why does Annie have to go change?" Mickie crossed her arms again as everyone moved back a little besides Ted and Randy. Alex shook his head and let out a small laugh

"Because I told her too, I'll be damned if your letting her go out with HIM looking like that!" Alex pointed over to Annie who's just wearing a simple tank top and shorts, Randy laughed as Alex looked up at him and lightly pushed Mickie aside and got into Randy's face "what the hell are you laughing about? Huh?" Randy just stood there for a few minutes before pushing Alex a little with his famous smirk across his face for sure everyone thought that the two were going to go at it but Layla stepped in

"Randy, stop okay?" she stepped in between the two and was pushing Alex back, Randy looked at Layla with a confused look "Why are you holding him back? I'm YOUR husband" Randy again had the look in his eyes the "in ring" look Layla just stood there in between the two superstars yet again not moving, Mickie looked at Melina who looked back Mickie shook her head and pulled Randy back "okay, no need to let the viper out Randy" Mickie then laughed as Randy playfully rolled his eyes at Mickie's comment Annie and Jamie looked at each other as Adian laughed at the two and whispered something to them

"Mom! Me and Jamie have to go, were gunna miss the movie. I'll text you when we get there" Annie walked over to Mickie hugged and kissed her then turned to Alex and tried to hug him but Alex moved out of the way so she could walk past him. Annie did that as she shook her head and walked out with Jamie right behind her. Mickie again looked at Alex ready to hit him but Randy stopped her

"What the hell was that?" Mickie yelled again that woke up all three babies, Adian picked up Milton and took him upstairs as Melina and Ted brought Sam up, Layla took Abby and just stood there rocking him. "What? I'm not hugging her! I never wanted her go on this stupid date!" "Why are you such a asshole!" Mickie rolled her eyes as she again crossed her arms "What's that? Your pose? Crossing your arms all the time! Please stick to your stupid "rock" pose" Alex mocked her entrance and signature pose she does every time she enters the ring "Oh real cute Alex you know what? I'm sick of your ass okay? Like seriously Annie isn't a little girl anymore for God shakes! Why the hell aren't you this proactive with Adain!" Alex laughed as he threw his hands up "That's because he's your baby boy Mickie! Like honestly sorry for caring this much about my kid!" "what ever Alex I'm sick and tired of fighting every fucken minute of the day! Adian and Annie grew up watching us fight and I'll be damned ifMiltonhas to watch the same thing they did!" Mickie was about to walk out when Alex pulled her back "You're not walking out! I get the last say in this!" Mickie sighed as she looked at him "Okay go ahead Alex, say what you want to say!" Alex looked her dead in the eyes and smirked before saying what he wanted to say for the longest time "Well honey, sweetheart I cheated on you!" and with that Mickie was speechless for the first time

* * *

><p><em>Well here's the nxt chapter :)<em>

_hope you guys liked it :D_

_5+ reviews for next chapter 3_


	3. She's yours

_Srry for the **LONG** wait for the update, I just had some writers block and I hope u guys like this chapter, personally I don't think this was my best one :/ enjoy 3_

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones P.O.V<strong>

After what Mickie heard she just stood there with a blank look on her face, Layla shot her head up and looked at Alex with a "I want to kill you look" he just shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the room Mickie again moved over to the chair and sat down slowly Randy sat in front of her Layla didn't want to be apart of this so again she went after Alex. Randy lifted Mickie's head to see that her eyes were red, and runny he sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Mickie, I'm s-" she cut him off just looking at him and he knew that she was telling him to shut up "Randy please I don't want your pity right now okay? For all these years I always thought that Layla would be the one to cheat, never thought Alex would I really thought he loved me" and with that she started to cry again "Mickie look at me" Randy lifted her head so she was facing him "everyone makes mistakes, but Alex I have no idea why he did what he did…" she laughed at her best friends husband when he said that "Randy that made no sense at all, but I get what your trying to say…" "Really? Good, cuz I have no idea what I just said" and with that she got up and hugged Randy. Adain came down a few seconds after that withMiltonin his arms

"mom? Do you think I can go out tonight?" Mickie turned around and looked at her son "with?" "Casey? She needs help with her math homework, no worries Kelly and Mike will be there" he smiled as Mickie nodded her head he hugged her and left the house. Melina and Ted came down Melina just hugged Mickie "Okay Micks, we got to get going Sam's fussy" "oh okay, I'll call you later" they hugged each other and left

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V<strong>

I can not believe that I told Mickie the truth, what was I thinking? Now for sure I blew it with her and…

"What the hell was that!" Layla came in screaming and yelling as I just sat on the bed, she just stared at me I shook my head and got up from the bed, she pulled me back down

"You can **NOT** tell her who you cheated on her with, if she finds out she will kill me! And Randy will leave me!" "Do you really think I care? I love her Lay! And I hurt her, bad this time…." I just looked in the mirror what happened to the man I use to be, when me and her got together? Was all I was thinking I didn't even hear Layla talking trying to tell me something she shook me

"Alex, I got to tell you something" she took a deep breath and starred into my eyes just like Mickie does "Okay? What is it?" I kept staring in her eyes, just looking into her eyes made me feel like the man I use to be just with those eyes, then I remembered Mickie my wife, I shook my head as I blocked out Layla yet again she snapped her fingers trying to get my attention

"Alex? Did you hear me?" "Huh?" I shook my head as a sign of "no" she sighed and stood up. "…You remember when you cheated on her?" I nodded my head, what does this have to do with anything? She took another deep breath "…. you know how I had Abby 9months ago?" again I nodded, but still confused "….Alex she's yours…" I felt sick to my stomach "what?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Randy's P.O.V <span>**

Mickie hasn't said one word since the whole fight with Alex; I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Mickie soon flowed me as she sat at the table and put her head down I shook my head and walked over to her

"Mickie? You okay?" I put my hand on her back and started to rub it she turned around and shook her head. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight "Randy do me a favor?" she was looking me dead in the eyes… I loved those big brown eyes and everything about her I looked back into those eyes of hers

"Sure? What?" she laughed then soon smirked, like I do when I'm in the ring she pulled away from me and walked to the cabinet and pulled out something I shook my head as I saw what she had in her hand. "Kill Alex for me?" she was holding up a knife with yet another smirk on her face, I walked over to her as I reached for it she pulled back "Come on Mickz, give it to me" I reached for it again but she pulled back "Mickie, I'm not joking, hand it over NOW" she stuck out her tongue and ran into the living with the knife in hand, stupid me ran after her," you want this? Come get it Randal" she laughed as I appetent to grab the knife, I'll admit I could have gotten it within the first time I tried, but what was the fun at in that? I wanted to play a little game.

"Okay, Mickie I give up. You win" I sat down and hung my head into making her think I was upset. I head her walk over to me once I felt her hand on my shoulder I grabbed the knife out of her hand and pulled her into my lap "Ha! I win" "No fair you cheated!" she playfully hit my chest as Milton cried "I'll get him" I took her off my lap and walked over to the play pen to pick him up, Abby my daughter was still sound asleep not normal but thank god. Mickie was looking at me with a smile, haven't seen that for the past hour.

* * *

><p><strong><span>No One's P.O.V<span>**

Alex was starring at Layla with shock in his eyes he just stood up and walked downstairs where he saw Randy playing withMiltonas Mickie sits in a chair watching them "Orton! Get away from MY son!" Alex walked over and grabbed Milton Mickie sat up fast, took Milton away from him and handed him back to Randy "He can play with him if her wants, he's not just your son Alex" she rolled her eyes and left the room. "What's your problem?" Randy looked at Alex then a smirk came across both men's face, Randy put Milton back into his playpen, and then started to circle around Alex, same with him. Soon after the two men started to fight Layla tired pulling Alex back, but it was no use soon after Jamie and Annie walked back in the house Jamie walked over to Randy and pushed him away "Move!" he had the smirk on his face again, and sadly was in the viper mood, Jamie shook his head at his father Alex laughed at the fact that Randy's teen son was holding him back. "Was a loser" with that he turned around and walked upstairs soon after Mickie walked out and saw the look in Randy's eyes as she sighed "what happened now?" no one said a word so she slammed the cup she had in her hand on the table Layla looked at her as she jumped a little.

"I'm going to check on Alex" she left again as Randy, Annie, Mickie and Jamie all looked at each other Mickie gave a look over to Annie which she and Jamie left. "Okay Randy what happened?" she sat him down as she sat beside him he shook his head and just sighed "RADNY!" she yelled so loud that she woke up bothMiltonand Abby she sighed herself as she picked up both babies.

She walked over to Randy and handed him Abby as the two superstars rocked their kids to sleep Mickie let out a small laugh "what was that for?" randy looked at her with a smile forming on his lips "it's just funny" the look of confusion came on the face of the viper "what?" "just the fact that Lay always goes after Alex whenever she leaves…Randy?" he put Abby back down then turned to her "yea?" she put Milton down as she looked into his baby blue eyes "you don't think Lay was the one that Alex cheated on me with?" Randy's eyes went wide as he heard what she just asked "Of Crouse not, she wouldn't do that to you, or me….would she?" Mickie shook her head "to be honest I have no idea… it's just the way how she's always at his calling and never yours you know?" "Yea I do, but hey Micks, their not that stupid okay? So don't worry" he hugged her tight as again she started to cry a little, she loved his touch she just couldn't believe she made the worst mistake of her life in marring Alex, he's brought her nothing but pain, but when she's with Randy she feels safe… **_"If only you knew"_** was what Mickie was thinking while the two continued to hug

* * *

><p><em>Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one I promise will be out soon :) <em>

_Please review 3 xox_


	4. when he comes backI'm leaving

_Again sorry for the long wait had writers block but PLEASE review xox_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kelly's P.O.V<span>**

I walked into the living room with two glasses in my hand, one for my daughter Casey, the other for her "friend" Adain. He's my best friends son I love both of them to death. But I do love Mike my husband more Casey looked up from her book when I walked in she grabbed the glasses and sat back down I was about to say something but the door bell rang and Mike was standing outside looking at me with a "I'm dumb look" I laughed

"forgot your key?" he nodded and I just laughed, then grabbed the bags in his hands his kissed my cheek before walking into the living room to see Casey and Adain "you two doing homework right?" Casey laughed and turned her head to him "yes daddy. Nothing to worry about" she smiled as Adain got up and shake his hand. I walked in and hugged Mike we both left to the other room, all I heard was laugher then their "good-byes" that's when myself and Mike walked out "where did he go?" "he left, had to go home or something"Casey said as she picked up the cups and brought them into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>No One's P.O.V<span>**

Melina and Ted walked into their home, and looked around "babe, is something different to you?" Melina looked around once more before walking over to the window "was this opened when we left?" Ted shook his head "I don't think so babe.." "that's odd then… you don't think anyone's in here do you?" she looked into her husbands eyes, as he shook his head "come on it's late lets go put Sam to bed and then we can be alone" he winked before kissing her cheek and walking upstairs with her right behind him.

Mickie and Randy were still hugging each other when Adain walked in "uhh, mom?" she let go of him and looked at her 16 year old son "what are you doing home so early?" "it's 10:30, I'm a half hour late..sorry" Mickie smiled that's what she loved about her kids they apologized for anything, unlike their father "it's okay.. did you have fun?" he nodded "where's dad?" "upstairs I think.. why?" he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know..how about Aunt Layla?" he and Annie have called Layla and Randy aunt and uncle since they were little kids, and to this very day they still do "she's upstairs with your father" Randy looked over Mickie's shoulder to make sure Abby was okay "okay, well I have school tomorrow, night mom" he kissed her cheek and hugged Randy before walking upstairs before he did Mickie called him back "can you put Milton to bed please?" he nodded and took his baby brother then headed upstairs. Mickie sighed as she sat down and crossed her legs "you think I should leave Alex?" Randy's head shot up when she asked him that "what? where did this come from?" she sighed "just answer for me please Randy.. cause to be honest I can't live like this anymore… with all his lies and cheating I just can't" she then started to forms some tears in her eyes Randy slowly walked over to her and pulled her close "Mickie, everything will be fine.. I promise…" she looked up at him "and how would you know? Your life is perfect mines fucked…" "hey, how is your life fucked when you have 3 beautiful kids huh? Just because you married a low life doesn't mean your life sucks" she laughed at his comment about Alex that was until she saw him in the door way with Layla at his side "I'm-were going out" "Lay, we have to get home" she walked over to him "I'll be home soon okay" she kissed his cheek and left with Alex by her side Mickie looked at them. "you still don't think that Lay was the one Alex cheated on me with.." Randy stood there and just looked at Mickie "now that you think of it.. I kind of do.. but why would she?" "same reason Alex did, I don't care.. when he comes back I'm leaving…" Randy laughed "and where are you going to go?" "uhh, Melina's?" she smiled as Randy shook his head "you can come live with me, Lay's gone too" she smiled, she always dreamed of living with him but again she had to pick Alex "you sure?" he nodded and hugged her tight


	5. Marry me?

_Sorry for yet another LONG wait, busy with school and I lost idea's for this story.. so here's the next chapter sorry for those who waited longer and stopped reading, it'll be updated sooner from now on :D_

* * *

><p>As the two formed superstars hugged, Randy let go of Mickie and looked at her. She still had some tears in her eyes Randy used his thumb and wiped them away,she smiled he leaned forward but she moved back "we can't" "why not?" he looked into her eyes and leaned forward again "Randy, your with Layla and I'm with Alex..for now" "it should have been you all along" Randy said as he looked into her eyes, Mickie blushed "Randy…you don't mean it. You love Layla you always have and always will" she pulled back and turned away from him "you should go" she was trying hard to hold back the tears but Randy turned her around and crashed his lips against her. At first Mickie was trying to fight it but soon after gave in and went along with it. Annie walked in with Jamie "MOM!" Mickie and Randy broke apart and looked at their teens Jamie grinned "Nice dad!" he then laughed as Annie slapped his chest "okay ow" he rubbed his chest while Randy picked up Abby and walked over to him "come on lets go" Mickie stopped them "wait, can we come with you?" Annie looked at Jamie and smiled "yes please Uncle Randy?" Randy smiled down at Mickie "sure" Annie then remembered her father "mom what about dad?" Mickie rolled her eyes while she walked up the stairs "I don't care about him anymore, he cheated on me" Annie was shocked when she found out that her father cheated on her mother she thought they loved each other then she turned her attention to Randy "what was that about?" "what?" he was rocking Abby who he thinks is his daughter "the kiss?" "nothing, grab your bag and lets go" he grabbed Abby's bag and headed for the door Adain came down holding Milton with a confused look "where we going?" "were staying with Uncle Randy" Annie said as she did what she was told and grabbed a near by bag and headed for the stairs "why what about dad?" "he cheated on mom, uncle Randy and mom kissed" Annie made a kissing face before she disappeared up the last step of the main stairwell.<p>

A few seconds later they all came downstairs with bags in their hands just as Alex walked with Layla behind him "…this is awkward" Jamie laughed as Randy shot a look at his son "what? it's true" Alex see's Mickie and the bags "where you going?" "I'm leaving.. I told you I was going to and unlike you I actually stay to my word" Alex got mad he was walking towards Mickie as Layla held him back "she wants to go let her go Alex" he looked down at her "why? She's not going anywhere" "try and stop me" Mickie picked up her bags and started walking towards the door where he pulled her back "I'm not done talking to you yet, you want to know who I cheated on you with?" Layla looked at him and shook her head Annie seen her do so, "It was you!" she pointed at Layla Randy shot his head to Layla "Lay?" she just stood there, Mickie had tears in her eyes once again "I can't believe you! Anything else your hiding from US!" she looked at Randy, Layla sighed "Abby's Alex's" everyone didn't say anything, they just looked at them "I'm so out of here!" Annie walked out with Adain and Jamie behind her. Mickie just looked at them with tears coming down her cheeks "I'm so done with you!" she took off her ring and threw it at him before walking out with her 3week old son. Randy looked at them then shook his head "have a good life you two…oh and Lay if you haven't noticed were threw" he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that night<span>**

"Mom if you left dad where are we going to live?" Adain smacked his sister and laughed "what was that for?" "don't talk about that dumb person we called "dad"" she rolled her eyes as Mickie laughed "to be honest with you honey, I don't know.." she picked up Milton and rocked him. Randy walked in and smiled "you can stay here. I mean Layla's moving out so we have room" he smiled again Mickie looked at him and shook her head "it's not fair Randy, I'll just get a new house or something." Randy told the kids to leave as he stay Mickie down with him "can you just listen to me? Stay here? I don't mind and I'm sure Jamie would be happy" he laughed "Rand-" he cut her off with a kiss "I love you Mic" she looked at him "what?" he got up and sighed "I've always loved you, I should have told you sooner besides sitting back and watching you be with that jackass of Alex" she smiles and hugged him "you have no idea how happy I am right now" he hugged her back "Marry me?" she looked at him again, this time having nothing to say.


End file.
